Hearts Pure And True
by May Blossoms
Summary: !!Chapter Two!! A prophecy has been made in a world with good and evil beings. Years passed for the awaited ones to rise and begin the prophecy. ReAd*ReViEw
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE  
  
It begins with a prophecy.  
  
Country: Peacifial  
  
Juuile Village 179 B.V. (Before the Victory)  
  
Hearts pounding loudly, an auburn-haired young woman and her two young children huddled in the tall bushes hoping that the soldiers won't notice them. "Ma-ma, ma-ma why are they here? Who are they?" one of her children, a boy, asked. "It's the Xerogen. After all these years, they have come for us. They are evil." Their mother tried to be quiet. "I'm scared. Make them go away, ma-ma," whimpered her daughter. "Hush, Musai," her mother comforted.  
  
"Hey! Who's there?" A soldier looked their way.  
  
The mother gripped her children, fear in her bright blue-green eyes.  
  
"I thought I heard something." The lead soldier looked suspiciously into the bushes. He motioned the others not to follow him. He will go see for himself. Slowly, the soldier walked to the bushes. He pulled out his sword and aim into the bushes. He thrashed his weapon wildly. Striking at nothing, he walked back to the Xerogen.  
  
"I swear I heard something move in the bushes," he mumbled. "Must an animal. There's no one here. Let's go!" Muttering under their breaths, the Xerogen moved along, never noticing a mother and her children breathed out sighs of relieve.  
  
* * *  
  
"Clow Reed!"  
  
Clow Reed turned around to see a woman with her two children ran up to him. "Akaai! What's wrong, my daughter?"  
  
"They are here! We were hiding in the bushes and one of them came close to discovering us, but thankfully, I was able to conjure up a spell in time."  
  
The people in the small village stopped what they were doing to stare at her in shock.  
  
"So they are finally here, after all these years," Clow murmured.  
  
"What should we do, Clow? There is not much time left. Them Xerogen will be here shortly."  
  
The children trembled at the dreadful name.  
  
"I should've known they would come. They won't give up so easily at capturing the Book. Quick, call for Tahuro and instruct him to round up half of the people to stay at the Sazet Tunnel. As for the other half, they will stay in the cave we created."  
  
"Yes, Clow." Akaai hurried off to find Tahuro.  
  
Clow sighed and raise his blue-green eyes at the sky. I knew this day would come sooner or later.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! You stupid fools! Trying to escape, are ya? Well, it is entertaining to catch you. Let's have a little fun here. So I am giving you exactly five seconds to run. One-two-three-four-five! Here I come, fools!" the overweight soldier laughed cruelly, his pot-belly jiggling with every move.  
  
The people looked at each other in horror and without another word, are running as fast as their legs could go. But they can't escape their predators and are killed with swords slashed onto their backs.  
  
"You think you can escape? Well, you escaped life with my sword! Get it?! Escaping life?! What a joke! Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" he laughed, watching blood forming a big puddle on the already bloody ground. Soldiers everywhere are laughing loudly with their triumph. People run, but some tripped and the Xerogen closed the distance between them. Screams and shouts for help are quickly dying as the Xerogen overcome them with their simple magic and swords. From somewhere, a girl cried for help as some soldiers advance on her.  
  
"Look what we have here? Such a pretty girl you are and such a shame you have to die!" the bristled-hair Xerogen grinned as he raise his bloody sword over his head.  
  
Suddenly, a woman clutched the Xerogen's leg and begged as tears streamed endlessly down her wrinkled face.  
  
"No! Please, let my daughter go. Take me instead. I'll do anything! Just let her go. Please."  
  
The soldiers throw their heads back and laughed.  
  
"Ma-ma! No! Let my ma-ma go and take me!" the girl pleaded.  
  
"Ma-ma, go! Leave me! I don't want you to die! Just do this for me. Run away and escape. I just don't want you to die."  
  
Then she looked at the Xerogen.  
  
"Kill me. Let my ma-ma live."  
  
"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Sure! Your mother can go and she won't have to see you killed either." he grinned.  
  
With one quick movement, he slashed the woman's neck and she whispered a last good-bye to her daughter.  
  
"Ma-ma! Since you go, I will go with you!"  
  
The tear-stained girl grabbed a sword on the ground and strikes it at her stomach. Taking one last look at her mother, she whispered, "I will be with you, ma-ma, don't worry."  
  
"Oh, what a touching scene. So you want to be with her. I'll give you a quick chance!" The Xerogen pulled out the sword in her stomach and cut her throat, ending her last breath.  
  
On the opposite side of the village, a young man is trying to help his aged grandfather escape the dreadful scene with much difficulty. His grandfather is such a old man who cannot walk without his crane.  
  
"Ojii-san, we must go, we must try to escape," the young man said.  
  
"My magomusuko. I'm afraid I will slow you down. We can't escape. You go. You go and run away from here." The old man sighed in deeply and stopped running. His chest hurt from the beatings of the soldiers not so long ago and his leg is fixed so he cannot walk far. In this condition, he knew he would slow his grandson and they won't go anywhere far with this leg. He knew he is very old. He will soon die from lack of thirst and he doesn't want his magomusuko to go with him.  
  
"No, ojii-san. We can escape this. I know we can. And I won't leave you here. Come on," he said desperately. He knew they can't escape this, but he won't leave his beloved ojii-san behind. If he were to die here, he will die with him. He pulled his grandfather to the other side where there aren't much soldiers around because they are busy torturing the people. The old man limped painfully to the safer side.  
  
"My dear, I can't bear it any longer. I'm very thirsty." his hoarse voice trailed off as he suddenly fainted, the cane bouncing off his side to the ground below.  
  
"Ojii-san! Oh, this cannot happen, this cannot happen," he said shakily. He put his finger on the old man's pulse and felt it beating faintly. Then his hand moved slightly.  
  
"My magomusuko."  
  
"Ojii-san, I'm scared. When can we escape this horrible fate." he said more to himself then to his grandfather.  
  
"I don't think I can go with you. Y-you can go while you can.leave me be. I- I will only be a heavy burden. I will not be able to live long without water." He became silent, his eyes drooping slightly. Then he starts to choke heavily in his chest.  
  
"Ojii-san!" The grandson patted his chest to try to stop the choking.  
  
"I-I feel this is the end. My m-magomusuko. please go now while you c-can. Take the opportunity," he pleaded.  
  
"Ojii-san."  
  
"I l-love you, dear. Go on now. G-g-go o-on." He leaned back, looking up at the sky. Suddenly, he can't hear anything. He felt calm.and peaceful. The sky looked bright instead of gloomy. He saw his smiling wife and his son before him. Happy memories floated in and out. "My wife, my son. You've come. Where have you been for so long? I've missed you."he whispered. "We've come for you. Come. Take our hands and come. We missed you very much. But you will soon be by our side." These voices echoed in his head.  
  
"Yes. You waited so long. I'll come." He eagerly take hold of their hands and started to float away with them. Then he heard a faint voice saying, "They are not here. You are just imagining this. Ojii-san, come back, please." The words seemed so far away.  
  
"I'm going, my magomusuko." Then his head turn around, his eyes rolling over toward the sky.  
  
"Ojii-san. I love you. Rest in peace." His voice cracked as a lump formed in his throat. He swallowed it and laid his grandfather down, covering his eyes with his hands. Looking around him, he made his decision.  
  
"I'm finally going to sleep peacefully and restfully." And he was off.  
  
Everyone in the village are trying to escape, but some Xerogen on their horse are galloping on the people, swords slashing at them, furiously.  
  
When all of them are killed or wounded, the soldiers lit a torch and threw it at a huge pile of hay, stained with blood. The fire spread rapidly, consuming everything in its path. The Xerogen threw back their heads and loudly, laughed cruelly at the sight.  
  
"Let's go to the other village! There will be more victims to prey on!" The head soldier signaled the other soldiers and he galloped away with the others following him on their horses, kicking up a blurry of san  
  
* * *  
  
Juuile Village 179 B.V. (Before the Victory) ~the sun is setting~  
  
"Is everyone save in where they are instructed to be in?" Reed asked Tahuro.  
  
"Yes, father. I have put them in the secret places with food and water enough to last two months for I don't think they can go out safely now."  
  
"Fine, Tahuro. You did a good job. So I gathered you have told Araai to meet back here as soon as she is done with my grandchildren."  
  
"Yes. She will be here in---"  
  
"I'm here." Araai half walk, half run to them. She seemed tired and worried, absently fingering her necklace.  
  
"Araai. You have done what you are supposed to do, I supposed."  
  
"It has been hard for me, but it was the right and safe thing to do."  
  
Clow nodded, understanding that it is hard to let go of his grandchildren.  
  
"They will be here soon. I can feel their auras faintly in the distance. I calculated that the Xerogen would be here by tomorrow morning." He looked at the setting sun in the hazy sky. "The sun is setting. Tahuro, Araai, it is time."  
  
They looked at each other and nodded solemnly.  
  
Clow made his Book appear and said, "I will sent a guardian to guard my Book until the day it will open for the cherry blossom. Kerberos, appear now in the form you were created!" A magnificent golden, gleaming beast became visible.  
  
"Clow Reed," Kerberos said bowing.  
  
"I command you, Kerberos the Guardian Beast to, guard the Clow Book until the right time comes. The cards are in the Book. And you will remain in another form, smaller as to not attract attention."  
  
The beast bowed again. Reed made the Book hover in the air and saying some incantations, Kerberos was sucked into the Book. The Book fell back into Reed's hands.  
  
"Clow Book, you have followed me faithly for so long and now it is time for you to go and find your destiny in the future." The Book quivered for a moment, glowing softly, then it stopped. Reed made the Book disappear.  
  
"Tahuro, you shall keep my pendant. You will pass it to your son and he will pass it down from generation to the next, until it reaches the hands of the little wolf." Clow took out a pendant in the shape of a globe and hand it to Tahuro. He felt proud to receive this, for only the leader of the Li Clan may receive it.  
  
"Araai, your star key will also be passed down from generation to generation, until it reaches the hands of the cherry blossom."  
  
Araai touched her necklace and nodded. "I understand, father." She only called Clow, "father" when speaking seriously.  
  
"The fate of Peacifial is in the hands of our future descendents. It will come a day when nobody is anyone's slave and the people will once again live peacefully." Clow sighed and hoped the day will come soon. But a smile tugged at his mouth as he remembered that day when Araai told him about the future.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Father! I have something important to tell you."  
  
Clow Reed looked up as his tired eyes focused on his daughter. He could see that her face is flushed and that she seemed to be very serious because he knew she only called him "father" when she have important things to say. He was amused when she started calling him "Clow" because she thinks that " it's the appropriate thing to call my father 'Clow', when he is a very important man."  
  
"What's the matter, Araai? You looked very serious."  
  
"Father, I've been to the future! I know what we can do to prevent the Xerogen from controlling the world in the future!" exclaimed a very excited and hopeful Araai.  
  
"Araai! Do you really know the answer?"  
  
"I went to the future and changed some scenes. Two powerful heroes will rise to save Peacifial from the power of the Xerogen. With determination, hope, and love, the heroes, male and female will reclaim their land. And together, they shall fight to end the Xerogen once and for all!"  
  
"Yes, Araai! That's the way the future shall be! Our race will not end, but shall grow stronger and increase their power inside!"  
  
~* End of Flashback*~  
  
The next day is a gloomy day. No birds are chirping as they usually do. No sun came up to meet the sky. Nothing sounded, except the silence. The dark, murky silence. This shows a bad sign. A very bad sign. When there is silence, there is the Xerogen. Suddenly, as if the silence sense evil, hooves started to sound in the distance. And it is increasing. Clow, Araai, and Tahuro each gripped a glowing staff in their hands, determination set on their faces. We will not be beaten.we will fight till the end.whatever comes our way, we will fight together.and together---we will win or we will die.All these thoughts ran through their heads as they watched their enemies galloping toward them on their horses.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. How It All Begins

Chapter One - How It All Begins  
  
Periisê Town 279 A.V. (After the Victory)  
  
Big and small beautiful birds chirped keenly on the forest-green trees. A young girl is snoring peacefully on her lacy pink cherry blossoms bed. She is having the most wondrous dream when suddenly, she turned around and bump her head.  
  
"Hoe! It hurts." She rubbed her head painfully. Sighing, she recall her dream. It is a mysterious, yet wonderful dream. She was walking near a beautiful lake. There are sweet-smelling cherry blossom trees and pink petals on the ground. She breathed in deeply, absorbing in the delightful chirps of exotic birds and the peacefulness of the lake. She walked, picking up flowers on the small space of grass near her. Then, she saw him. He was standing at a flower-tree, his back facing hers. She wondered who he is. She called to him, but he stood still. So she called again, "Hey." He turned around this time. What she saw next surprised her. She can't see his face clearly, even though they are near. She only saw his messy chestnut hair. She caught her breath in her throat. A wonderful sensation came through her. She have no idea where that came from. She just knew she liked having that feeling. She tried to look at him clearly, squinting her eyes, wondering why she can't see his face. That's when the dream ended and she bumped her head.  
  
She sighed again, this time sadly. She had been having this dream for a while and each time, she can't see that boy's face. I wonder why I keep having this dream, not that I hate it, but I just wonder. She grabbed her head, confused, forgetting that it hurts.  
  
"Hoe! Why do I have to wake up like this every time?"  
  
Someone laughed. "It's because you are a clumsy kaijuu."  
  
"I am not a kaijuu! Especially a clumsy one!"  
  
"So you do accept that you are clumsy." That person laughed again, opening the door to her room.  
  
"I do not! Humph!" She scowled at her older brother.  
  
He smiled. "Same old kaijuu. You sure am feisty."  
  
The 14-years-old girl threw a pillow at the door.  
  
"What are you doing here, Touya?" she asked, ignoring him.  
  
"It's a surprise. You don't wanna ruin it, will ya?"  
  
"Ooh! I love surprises! What is it this time? No--lemme guess.you finally decided to give me a horse right? Well? Am I right?"  
  
"It wouldn't be a surprise if I tell ya, would it, kaijuu?" He grinned walking out of the room. "The garden," he said, then disappeared.  
  
"Wait for me!" she yelled. "I just have to change!"  
  
She quickly got dressed in a light pink sundress with cherry blossoms embroidered on it. Then she put on a pair of delicate pink sandals to match her dress. She ran a brush over her silky, auburn-gold spun hair and ran down the grand staircase and out onto the garden.  
  
A servant noticed her impatience and asked, "Morning, Miss Sakura. Why are you in such a hurry?"  
  
"Morning! Onii-san said he have a surprise for me."  
  
The servant nodded, smiling, "I'm sure it will be a wonderful surprise."  
  
Sakura just smiled back and hurried to where her father and Touya are.  
  
"So where's my surprise, Touya?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
"Hey, do you ignore your father here?" her father, Fujitaka Kinomoto asked, faking a hurt look.  
  
"Sorry. Morning father," she said sheepishly and kissed her father's cheek.  
  
"That's okay. So what are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"I'm here for my surprise, remember?" she said confused.  
  
"Surprise? What surprise? What is she talking about, Touya?" he asked.  
  
Touya shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
But Sakura saw the grin on her brother's face as he tried to keep his face straight. She went to where he is standing looking around and stomped hard on his foot.  
  
"Hey! Ow! Why you do that for?" he asked, rubbing his foot.  
  
Sakura put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Okay, okay. You win. So ready for the surprise?"  
  
"Very!" Sakura watched as Touya went behind the house and walked out a---  
  
"Wow! Kawaii! A horse! My very own horse! I get to keep it right? Right?" Sakura asked her bright emerald eyes sparkling with excitement at the beautiful cream-white horse with a black diamond-shaped star on its forehead. The horse has on a pink cherry blossom-embroidered saddle, pink leathered reins, and has a small gold bell tied with a pink ribbon around its smooth, sleek neck.  
  
"What do you want to name her?" her father responded as he smiled at her.  
  
"Ooh. Arigat?. Thank you so much! She's so kawaii!" Sakura shrieked in response.  
  
"I like you. Let's think for a pretty name. Hmmm. I know! You'll be Kaei! Hi Kaei, I'm Sakura," Sakura beamed at the beautiful horse. Her father and brother exchanged happy glances. They are glad that she liked the horse, well, she liked anything that is kawaii anyways. Kaei grunted softly and rubbed her muzzle against her mistress's face. Sakura giggled and patted Kaei's soft mane.  
  
"You are so soft and I absolutely adore your tresses. They are so full and beautiful!"  
  
Kaei's Thoughts:  
  
Ooh! So this is my mistress! She looks cute in her pink dress. Ooh, now she is smiling at me! I knew from this moment on, that she'd be my very best friend and mistress. "You'll be Kaei! Hi Kaei, I'm Sakura." Wow, a name! I was always "the pretty horse" Now I have a name and such a pretty name it is! She has excellent choice. I rubbed my muzzle against her face as a thank you and shows that I like her, too. She smells of fresh blossoms. Hmmm. blossoms. Her name suits her well. She really is a sweet blossom. "You are so soft and I absolutely adore your tresses. They are so full and beautiful!" Ooh! Thank you! I think my best feature is my mane, besides the star on my forehead. I rubbed her soft face again. This time I sniffed her beautiful auburn-gold hair and caught a whiff of fresh roses and lilacs smells, combined. Sweet. Now, my mistress wants to ride me. I will be gentle with her and I believe she should get the best day of fun while she rides me.  
  
"Can I ride her, father?"  
  
"Well, are you sure you can ride it because I wouldn't want it to ruin your dress and you are inexperienced to riding it." he said hesitantly.  
  
"I know Kaei won't hurt me. So please, father? Please?" she pleaded, her puppy dog eyes twinkling.  
  
"Then, okay princess." He smiled at his daughter, granting her wish. "Well? Why don't you ride her now?" he asked Sakura when he saw she is standing there, looking at him.  
  
"Can you help me up?" Sakura held out her hand.  
  
"Of course." Fujitaka laughed sheepishly. He held her hand and showed her how to get onto the horse. "Here, you hold on tight to the reins and let me walk Kaei." He grabbed the side of the reins firmly and look at Sakura.  
  
"Here goes." She braced herself and gripping the reins tightly in her small hands, her father led Kaei around the garden.  
  
"Whoa!" Sakura shrieked as she sway slightly.  
  
Touya chuckled playfully at this. "Come on, kaijuu! It's not that hard. First time and you having trouble already."  
  
"Humph, Touya. I will get better at this. You'll see."  
  
1 hour later.  
  
"See! I am just getting better. So there!" Sakura smiled as she slowly turned the horse around and ride over to Touya by herself.  
  
"My clumsy kaijuu. You learn quick," he said amazed.  
  
"You certainly do, princess, you certainly do." Fujitaka said, also surprise because never in her perfect life has Sakura learn to do anything that quick as she did now.  
  
Sakura beamed at them. "I'm tired. I think I'll just go read a book."  
  
"Good idea. You can lead Kaei into the stable. Touya and I have to go tend some business we have to take care of." He kissed Sakura's forehead and they left, with Touya yelling back, "Have fun reading, kaijuu!"  
  
Sakura stuck out her tongue at him and lead Kaei into the stable, never noticing a boy watching her the whole time from a window.  
  
* * *  
  
She is very pretty. I wish I could meet her. I heard her name. It is Sakura. A very cute name. I think she is going now. I see her leading a horse back. Oh! I think she can see me! Nah. She was just looking the other way... Xieko sighed and continued to stare at the girl, thoughts swirling in his head.  
  
"Xieko. Xieko!" someone said louder this time, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Huh-Yea, mother?" Xieko answered dazedly. He looked up at her. He could tell she is displeased with him.  
  
"I've been calling you twice. Why aren't you studying? You shouldn't be here, daydreaming." His mother frowned at him.  
  
"Sorry. I just came for a break. I'll go study now." He slowly started to walk into his room. Xieko sat down on a chair and started to study, but his thoughts were still on that girl.  
  
"Sakura." Xieko decided to go meet this girl. He quietly slipped out from his bedroom window, while his mother, who works for the Kinomoto family is out tending to her work. He safely landed on the grass with a soft thud, since his window is just three feet above ground level. He sneaked quickly into the stable, where he saw her leading her horse to a few minutes ago. Then the stable door creaked open as a girl humming a tune and talking to her horse at the same time came in.  
  
"Kaei, onii-san had arranged a nice space in the stable just for you." Sakura continued to talk to her horse leading her to the space with Kaei's name marked in fine gold letters.  
  
"Look! It even has your name here as the other horses, only yours has one in gold. Doesn't that make you feel special?" Sakura asked. Kaei grunted softly and nudged Sakura's face with her muzzle.  
  
"I think this means you agree," she chuckled, patting her. Suddenly, she heard a noise behind her. Sakura turned around, her soft tendrils falling into her face. A black-haired boy around the same age as her is standing a few feet behind her, clearing his throat.  
  
"Hi. Um, my mother works here," the boy said nervously.  
  
"Oh. Hi! My name is Sakura. What's yours?" she greeted.  
  
"I'm Xieko. You-you have a pretty name," Xieko told her, his face red.  
  
"Um, you too-I mean um, thanks," Sakura blushed cutely.  
  
"Is that your horse, Miss Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Yes. That's Kaei. Isn't she adorable? Oh and you can call me Sakura." She smiled warmly at him.  
  
"Yes you are-um, I mean Kaei is adorable, Miss S- um, Sakura," he stuttered.  
  
Sakura giggled. He sure is a nervous person.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Three years later.  
  
17-years-old Li Syaoran stood up in his chair and raised his hand to silence the discussion among people. These people are in support of the Againistance, so they are called the Againisters. There are two hundred people in the secretive meeting room and fifty of them are Elders. Only the most trusted Againisters are in the room. This private meeting room is underground below Li Syaoran's house.  
  
"I apologize for interrupting," the Againistance Leader said clearly is throat respectfully, but firmly. The Againisters were discussing how to steal the emperor's gunpowder before he uses it to practice on the villagers. Emperor Hiraloki kept his practice gunpowder in a secretly guarded underground chamber. He would never use his other gunpowder on his practice day because he doesn't believe in wasting them on worthless people. Hiraloki used it every year for fun and to scare the people. He wanted them to remember who is in control. So every year in the midpoint of the year, Hiraloki loaded his weapon full with gunpowder and standing at the top of the tower during the full moon, he'd shoot anyone who is out in the open. But this year is going to be different. The Againistance decided to stop this once and for all. Not only would they seize the practice gunpowder, they would also steal the gunpowder in the other secret chamber.  
  
"Tomorrow is the day. The day after tomorrow, he will use it. Tamakazi, Lakeru, and Matomoi. You will be in charge of the twenty wagons. Yamazaki, you will come with me. We will take care of the powder," Li ordered. They nodded.  
  
"It's going to be fun. I can't wait." Yamazaki grinned, a wicked gleam visible in his blue eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh, Tomoyo! Why does it have to happen to me?! Doesn't Touya know I don't want to get married to that-that-greedy, selfish man?" Sakura wringed her hands in despair as she remembered the event that happened last night.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Sakura, I have something to tell you."  
  
"Yea, onii-san?" She fidgeted in her chair nervously. Anytime her onii-san started out like this, it usually meant something important.  
  
"Well, you might not like this, but father--"  
  
"It's not about father, is it? Nothing bad happened to him, right?" Sakura suddenly asked, at the mention of "father." Fujitaka had to attend to an urgent request by an important member of his client overseas. It would take some time for him to come home.  
  
"Gosh, no. It's about you."  
  
"Me? What about me?" She gazed up at him with trust.  
  
"You are seventeen. It's time you get married." He hated to see her looking at him so trustfully, when he is about to do something she won't like.  
  
"Married?! But, I don't wanna get married."  
  
"Look, Sakura, you can't always have to have someone looking out for you all the time. When you are married, you will have a husband and he will take care of you."  
  
"I don't want it! I can take care of myself." She looked at him, defiantly.  
  
"Sakura. Listen to me. I have arranged for a good man to see you. You will learn to like him, I can assure you."  
  
"No, Touya. You listen to me. I will not learn to like this man and I never will like him that way! Don't you care about me? Don't you care for my feelings? Don't you want me to be happy?" Sakura's eyes started to well up with tears.  
  
"I do care. Having a husband for you is the-"  
  
"No you do not care! If you do, then you wouldn't have arranged for him to see me!" Sakura wiped her tears away quickly and sprang up the stairs.  
  
"Oh, Sakura. I never thought it would be like this." Touya sighed, sadly.  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
"He knows that, Sakura. He-he just have a reason."  
  
"And what might that reason be? Might as well, he wants me out of his way so he can get rid of his troubles."  
  
"Now, Sakura. You know your brother loves you and what you said is not true. However, it is best you obey him."  
  
"Obey him?! That is the last thing I'll do! Oh, where is father when I needed him?" Tears welled up in her no longer sparkling, emerald eyes, as she remembered her father at, oh so far away.  
  
"I'm sure your father will be back soon." Tomoyo patted her friend's back in a useless effort to comfort her.  
  
"Sakura." Touya came by her side and tried to take her arm, but she wrenched her arm away and ran away crying.  
  
Touya sighed deeply and look at Tomoyo.  
  
"I don't want to do this."  
  
"I know you don't. But we have no other reliable choice." she trailed off.  
  
* * *  
  
"Why.father.don't wanna.married." Then some muffled sobs. Xieko peered through the bushes and saw a sobbing girl sitting on the grass in the garden. He went over to her.  
  
"Sakura." He touches her arm.  
  
"Go away. I don't wanna see you!" came the muffled voice.  
  
"It's me, Sakura." She lift her head up at him sadly, with her tear-stained face red and hot.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked her, concerned.  
  
"Xieko." with a loud sob, Sakura fling her arms around him and starts to cry all over again.  
  
"Are you okay?" Damn you, of course she's not okay. Why else would she be crying? Xieko pat her back, trying to comfort her. He felt good with Sakura in his arms. She's such a sweet girl. She smells of peach blossoms and her hair is so silky. I wish I know how to comfort her.He looked at the girl in his arms. Her tears have soaked his shirt, leaving a small puddle. Someone must have hurt her badly enough for her to cry like this.He clenched his fists in anger. If only I knew what happened.  
  
"Sniff.Yea, I'm-No. I'm not okay." Her crying has subsided.  
  
"Tell me. What's wrong?" He looked at her sweet face, then into her deep emerald pools. They are usually bright with excitement, but are now looking downcast at the ground before them.  
  
She lifted her face and looked right into his pale, blue-gray eyes. She looked startled for a minute then begin to tell Xieko what happened last night.  
  
"I can't believe your brother would do something like that," he said angrily, as Sakura finished.  
  
"Oh, Xieko. I don't know to do. I mean, I have to marry him whether I like it or not. And I don't wanna marry him. Besides, he's coming tomorrow," she added, unhappily.  
  
"Tomorrow?! So soon?" he exclaimed.  
  
"Yea. I just don't know what to do." She sighed deeply.  
  
"It's not as if you can run away and besides, we can always make a plan-"  
  
"That's it! I'll do it!" Sakura said, her eyes suddenly brightening up.  
  
"Huh? Do what? What are you going to-" He trailed off suddenly, realization dawning on him.  
  
"You get what I'm saying, right? I can run away. This way, I won't have to marry that man anymore! It's such a great idea that I could kiss you!"  
  
Xieko blushed and then grip Sakura's hands.  
  
"Sakura, you don't really mean it, do you? You can't possibly run away from home! What I said was just an idea."  
  
"No, Xieko. You know what I mean. You've been my best friend for three years now, aside from Tomoyo."  
  
"But, it's too dangerous! You don't know what people you will meet and-and- "  
  
"I can take care of myself, Xieko. Please. You don't really want me to marry him, do you?"  
  
"I don't and you don't have to run away. We can always make a plan-"  
  
"It won't work. As well, it's not going to be ready in time. He's coming tomorrow, remember! Xieko, please. If you are my friend, please let me run away. Please help me." She looked up at him with pleading eyes.  
  
He sighed, giving in. "Alright, Sakura, I'll help you."  
  
* * *  
  
"Lord Tai Maun is a very good person. A good man. He would make you happy," Touya said.  
  
"I'm sure he will, onii-san." She grinned with a fake smile.  
  
"I'm glad you agree." He smile at his sister. I can't believe she agreed so quickly. And it was just this afternoon she fought about it! I thought she would ignore me all day. My stubborn kaijuu.  
  
"Me too, Sakura. You certainly agreed so quickly," Tomoyo said, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. I wonder what she is up to? I'll talk to her later.  
  
"Y-yea. I just changed my mind, that's all," she nervously laughed. Sakura faked a yawn.  
  
"Getting sleepy, kaijuu?"  
  
"I'm not a kaijuu!" She stomped on his foot, playfully. I can't believe I won't get a chance to do that after I left, she thought sadly.  
  
Touya laughed. "Get some sleep, will you?"  
  
"Okay. I am getting sleepy."  
  
"Good night, kaijuu."  
  
And for once, she did not stamp her foot on his.  
  
"Good night, onii-san." Then she hugged him tightly, breathing in his familiar, comfortable scent, for the last time before she leave.  
  
"Whoa there, kaijuu. Where did that come from?" He was shocked.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just wanna say um, good night, onii-san. Good night, Tomoyo."  
  
"Good night, Sakura," she answered back looking at her with a look on her face.  
  
Sakura padded up the stairs.  
  
1 and a ½ hour later.  
  
Everyone is asleep, was her first thought. Quickly, but quietly, she took out a small, plain bag. She stuffed thirty yen in it. Then she changed her bedclothes to a pale green shirt and pink shorts. That is her only pair of appropriate clothes. She has a whole wardrobe full of dresses that she, as a rich girl, should wear. The clothes that she is wearing were made by Tomoyo, her best friend and clothing designer. When I'm gone, she won't get to make clothes for me again. She sighed. I'm sorry, Tomoyo. But I have to do this. She looked at her bag. There is still some room for something else. Her eyes fell on a beautiful dress hanging by a hanger in her closet. It is a deep emerald green made of real Chinese silk with fine pink blossoms embroidered on it. There is a thin silky ribbon that wrapped around the waist of the dress. Flowers wrapped around the hems of the dress with a sort of lacy finish. It is one her most favorite dresses. She took it out of the hanger and carefully folded it in a neat bundle and stuffed it in. She looked at the accessories on her dresser. ~Sigh~ I really wanted to take them with me too, but it is not necessary. It's not as if I can use it. I'm going to be all by myself. And so lonely. No one to comfort me. And- Stop! I will not think of it. No, I will not change my mind. She took a deep breath. Sakura looked around her room. Smiling pictures stared back at her and the familiar scent of her room made her feel safe. A picture of her mother smiled at her. Sakura gripped her necklace as she took hold of the picture. She was only four when her mother died, but she remembered everything so clearly as if it was just yesterday. That was the day her mother gave her the necklace. The necklace that had always lie on her mother's neck. Now the necklace lay on the hollow of Sakura's neck. It always made her feel closer to her mother, even when she died.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Ma-ma. Why are you in bed?" little Sakura asked, tilting her head.  
  
"Sakura honey, I feel sick."  
  
"Did you have a boo-boo? Here, you can have my band-aid." The four-years- old girl held out a band-aid.  
  
"I don't think it can heal my boo-boo, dear," she smiled at her daughter.  
  
"But take it, ma-ma."  
  
"Oh, okay," she laughed. She looked into the clear face of her daughter. She reflected how she had looked at the young age of four. "Sakura, honey. I want to tell you something and it is very important. I trust you and I think you are a big, strong girl to handle this responsibility and that's why I'm going to tell you this."  
  
"Okay, ma-ma! I am strong. I am a big girl. I can handle it," she looked at her with a brave smile.  
  
Her mother smiled. "I have here, this ke- um this necklace. I am giving it to you. You are to wear it always. Keep good care of it and never, never lose it. Carry it near you heart and think of me as you wear it." She fumbled for a moment, and then lifted the necklace out. Looking at it, she reached for Sakura and put it around her neck.  
  
"Oh, so this is my responsibility," Sakura breathed out a sigh of relieve.  
  
"Yes, it is. Sakura, someday soon, I will have to go somewhere else."  
  
"Why? Where will you go? Can I come with you, too?  
  
"I have to go to a very far away place. It is hard to get there. But when I'm gone, I will watch over you, as I watched over you everyday."  
  
"But I wanna be with you," she said, her voice getting whiny.  
  
"Don't whine. You are a big girl. Big girls don't whine." She stopped for a moment. "Touya's home. Go out to meet him, dear. I want to rest."  
  
"Okay, ma-ma. Sleep tight. Don't let the bad bugs bite," she giggled.  
  
Her mother smiled.  
  
~*End Of Flashback*~  
  
Sakura fingered the necklace and looked at it. There is a finely, etched golden star with a light pink ribbon that holds it. A voice startled her. She lifted her gaze away from the necklace.  
  
~ Knock, knock. ~ "Sakura?" A whispered voice said.  
  
"Tomoyo! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, surprised as she opened the door to her room.  
  
"Sakura, what is this?" Tomoyo gasped as she glanced at the open bag.  
  
"It's-oh, Tomoyo! I am going to run away. I can't stand marrying to anyone."  
  
"Run away? Sakura, it's not going to solve your problem. Anytime soon, you will have to marry."  
  
"Yea, but I don't wanna get married, now. I don't wanna get married to someone I have never met before."  
  
"Sakura-"  
  
"How would you feel if you are forced to marry someone you don't even know? Yet, have never met? That's how I feel."  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Sakura. But, please, don't run away from home."  
  
"You heard what Touya said. The man will come tomorrow. Tomorrow! I have to run away."  
  
"You can always hide-"  
  
"There's nowhere that I can hide without Touya finding me. I hope you would understand, but-"  
  
"How will I understand when there are other ways to do this? You are going to run away, for god's sake. Sakura, run away! What an idea."  
  
"Tomoyo, please understand. Look at me." Tomoyo turned to look at her, only to be greeted by a pair of determined eyes and a serious look. "I am going to run away and no one will stop me. I don't want to get marry. Hiding won't work. Any other plans won't work. Running away will. And that's what I am going to do. Run away."  
  
Tomoyo is taken aback. She lowered her eyes to her lap. "Okay," she half- whispered.  
  
"Tomoyo, I'm sorry for not telling you about this before."  
  
"That's alright. But whenever you have a problem, please tell me, will you? I just don't want to wake up in the morning and find my friend gone."  
  
Sakura smiled. "I promise you that from now on, I will tell you everything."  
  
Tomoyo finally lifted her head. "Pinky swear?"  
  
"Pinky swear." They linked pinkies and smiled at each other.  
  
"I'm really going to miss you when you're gone."  
  
"I'll miss you more, Tomoyo."  
  
Suddenly, a pebble flew at the window. Two more pebbles came.  
  
"That's Xieko. I have to go now."  
  
"Be careful out there, you hear?"  
  
"I promise." They stood there, looking at each other. Then, Tomoyo hugged Sakura fiercely.  
  
After a few moments, Sakura said, "I have to go, Tomoyo." She pulled away.  
  
"Say?nara. Good-bye, Sakura. Please come back."  
  
"I will, Tomoyo. Say?nara."  
  
Sakura closed her bag and put it over her shoulder. She pushed open the window and carefully caught her legs on the branch of a tree near the window. Steadily, she climbed down to meet Xieko.  
  
"Sakura, you came." Xieko's face was illuminated in the moon. He could see her eyes glistening in the moonlight.  
  
"Yea, I did. Take me out of here, now." They walked silently out, avoiding any signs of people. At the gate, they stopped.  
  
"So, I'm going to miss you, while you are gone," Xieko said, breaking the silence.  
  
"I will miss you, too. I wish that I will not have to leave, but there's no other good choice to choose from."  
  
"I have to go now, say?nara, Xieko." She turned to leave.  
  
"Sakura." She turned around. Then she hugged him.  
  
"Arigat?. Thanks for everything," she whispered.  
  
He returned the hug. "That's all I can do." Then he looked into her eyes. "Take good care of yourself out there. Take real good care, Sakura. I am really going to miss having you around and teasing me." They smiled.  
  
"Yeah. I will miss the good times." She pulled away. "I have to go. Say?nara, Xieko."  
  
"Say?nara." He watched her walked all the way, until he can't make out her shadow. Then he sneaked back inside and closed the door silently behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Finally! Chapter One is up! ( Are you people happy? I hope you are. And like I had promised: chapter 1 will be up in 1-2 weeks or less, and it's up! Hmm. Chapter 3 will be up in-STOP!!! ~(zipping up my mouth)~ hmphhm. ~(unzipping my mouth)~ whew! Ok. if you want Chapter Three to be up soon, then review. If I have at least 15 reviews. then chapter 3 will be up very soon! ;-) and remember. ReAd*ReViEw! 


End file.
